Angelgard
Angelgard is a peculiarly shaped island off the coast of Galdin Quay. It is a small barren island that has two peaks that could be taken to resemble wings. The island has but a prison and nine towering staves stuck on the ground around it. The player can't directly explore the island unless via a glitch. The island also plays a key role in the storyline of the multiplayer mode Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Story The world was once in peace with the Six Astrals looking over Eos. According to the Cosmogony, Angelgard was once the meeting place of the Astrals, where they would bestow their powers upon humanity; later it became a prison island where criminals were sent to reflect upon their sins. After the emergence of Starscourge and the Great War of Old, the God of Storm, Ramuh, went to rest in Angelgard. Two millennia later, he is awoken by Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle, who wanted Ramuh to forge a covenant with Prince Noctis. After forging his covenants with the Astrals and meeting Bahamut, Noctis sleeps inside the the Crystal for ten years. During this time, the remaining Kingsglaive visit the island at Bahamut's behest. The five remaining Astrals appear, with Bahamut challenging the Kingsglaive to a duel to test their worth and redeem themselves for their failure to prevent—or culpability in—the death of Noctis' father Regis. Having triumphed, Bahamut redeems the Kingsglaive and gives them the task of protecting Angelgard from the influence of Daemons while Noctis undergoes his Revelation. After ten years, Noctis awakens at Angelgard with the sky black with not even stars showing. He meets the dog Umbra that has a message for him from his friends to meet them at Hammerhead. Noctis discovers his father's boat, which he steers to Galdin Quay. In the scene as portrayed by Comrades, Noctis meets with the exhausted Kingsglaive and Gentiana, who asks that he fulfil his duty as the True King so their sacrifices will not be in vain. Quests Eye for Islands "Eye for Islands" is a quest for Vyv at Lestallum that becomes available after completing "The Perfect Landscape". Vyv requests a photo of the island taken from Galdin Quay. Completing the quest yields 1,500 EXP and 7,500 gil. Gallery Angelgard-Prison-Artwork.png|Concept art of the prison. Coastline-Artwork-FFXV.png|Concept art of what could be a precursor to Angelgard. Angelgard-Swords-FFXV.png|The staves around the prison. Angelgard-Prison-FFXV.png|Prison entrance. Angelgard-Prison-Inside-FFXV.png|Prison. Angelgard-Prison-Inside2-FFXV.png|Prison. Angelgard-Prison-Window-FFXV.png|Window near the prison ceiling. Etymology Within the world of Eos, the island may have been named for its shape, perhaps seen resembling angel's wings. -''Gard'' is a Germanic suffix often associated with placenames. Trivia *It is possible to visit the island via an "out of bounds" glitch if the player swims there on a chocobo. It is not possible to fly the Regalia Type-F across it, but with the chocobo glitch the player can get a better look at the swords left on the site. *If the player goes to the Galdin Quay dock at the end of the restaurant, they have the option to have Noctis sit and look toward Angelgard. Category:Islands Category:Final Fantasy XV locations